disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Kingdom
The Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World was the first Disney theme park on the site, located in Lake Buena Vista near Orlando, Florida. It features rides from Disneyland Resort, which are rides that were based off of classic Walt Disney movies and rides. It opened on October 1, 1971. The park is divided into six "themed lands". The Cinderella Castle (which is actually the entrance from Main Street, USA to Fantasyland) is the icon of the park. The lands are Main Street, USA, which is themed in Walt Disney's hometown in the early 20th century, Adventureland, which is themed to be exotic and tropical, Frontierland, which is themed to the wild west, Liberty Square, which is themed to revolutionary and colonial America, Fantasyland, which is themed to represent Walt Disney's classic animated movies and medieval, and Tomorrowland, which is themed to be a glimpse of the future and the great space age. Lands and Attractions Main Street, U.S.A. Attractions *Walt Disney World Railroad *Main Street Vehicles Adventureland Attractions *Pirates of the Caribbean *Jungle Cruise *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room *Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse *Aladdin's Flying Magic Carpets Frontierland Attractions *Big Thunder Mountain Railroad *Splash Mountain *Rivers of America *Tom Sawyer Island *Walt Disney World Railroad Liberty Square Attractions *The Haunted Mansion *The Hall of Presidents *Liberty Square Riverboat Fantasyland Attractions *Cinderella Castle *It's a Small World *Dumbo the Flying Elephant *Mickey's PhilharMagic *Mad Tea Party *Ariel's Grotto *The Barnstormer featuring the Great Goofini *Walt Disney World Railroad *Casey Jr. Splash and Soak Station *Pete's Silly Sideshow *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Princess Fairytale Hall *Under the Sea ~ Journey of the Little Mermaid *Enchanted Tales with Belle *Seven Dwarfs Mine Train Tomorrowland Attractions *Space Mountain *Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover *Tomorrowland Speedway *Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin *Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress *Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor *Astro Orbiter Attraction and entertainment history Main Street, U.S.A. Current attractions *'Main Street Vehicles', Travel around Main Street on horse-drawn street cars, a double-decker Omnibus, an antique fire engine, 1903 horseless carriages, and Jitneys. *'Walt Disney World Railroad- Main Street U.S.A. Station', Ride around the Magic Kingdom on this railroad with stops in Main Street, U.S.A., Frontierland and New Fantasyland Past attractions *'Penny Arcade' (1971 - March 19, 1995) *'Main Street Cinema' (1971 - 1998), Became retail space for the Emporium. *'The Walt Disney Story' (April 15, 1973 - October 5, 1992) *'Swan Boats' (May 20, 1973 - August 1983), Relatively short lived boat ride, dock remained standing until the Hub Reconstruction in 2014. *'Cinderella's Surprise Celebration' (October 1, 2001 - February 26, 2005), a stage show performed in front of the castle. *'Cinderellabration' (May 5, 2005 - Sept 16, 2006), a stage show performed in front of Cinderella Castle. *'VMK Central' (June 2005 - September 30, 2007), an indoor store based on the Virtual Magic Kingdom online game. Entertainment Daytime Parades *'America on Parade' (June 6, 1975 - September 6, 1976) *'Mickey's 50th Birthday Parade' (1978) *'Dumbo's Circus Parade' (January 2, 1979 - December 21, 1979) *'Tencennial Parade' (October 1, 1981 - September 30, 1982): A parade celebrating the 10th anniversary of Walt Disney World. Theme song was "Disney World is Your World". *'Mickey Mouse Character Parade' (October 1983 - May 1984) *'Donald's 50th Birthday Parade' (1984) *'Mickey's Street Party' (January 1985 - 1986) *'15 Years of Magic' (October 1, 1986 - September 1987) *'All-America Parade' (1987), possibly Spirit of America Parade *'Disney Character Hit Parade' (1989 - September, 1991) *'20th Anniversary "Surprise" Celebration Parade' (September 22, 1991 - December 1992) *'Surprise Celebration' (January 1992 - June 1994): New name for the "20th Anniversary Surprise Celebration" when the 20th Anniversary Celebration ended *'Mickey Mania' (June 1, 1994 - September 30, 1996) *'25th Anniversary "Remember the Magic" Parade' (October 1, 1996 - September 30, 1997): Became "Disney's Magical Moments Parade" when the 25th Anniversary Celebration ended *'Disney's Magical Moments Parade' (October 1, 1997 - September 30, 2001) *'Disney Share a Dream Come True Parade' (October 1, 2001 - August 9, 2006), became "Disney Dreams Come True Parade" *'Main Street Trolley Parade' (February 2003 - present) *'Disney Dreams Come True Parade' (August 10, 2006 - January 22, 2009) became "Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade" *'Celebrate a Dream Come True Parade' (January 23, 2009 – March 15 2014) *'Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party!' (February 12, 2009 – February 15 2014) *'Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade' (March 16, 2014 - present) *'Move It! Shake It! Dance & Play It!' (October 24, 2014 - present) An updated version of the Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party. Nighttime Parades * Main Street Electrical Parade (1977 - 1991, 1999 - 2001, 2010 - ). * SpectroMagic (1992 - 1999, 2001 - 2010). Special Event and Holiday Parades *'Mickey's Boo To You Parade' (held as part of "Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party") *'Mickey's Christmas Cavalcade' (? - 1994) an early incarnation of Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade ended in 1993. Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade reused some of the music and made new float theme. Neither parade used an underliner. *'Mickey's Very Merry Christmas Parade' (1994 - 2006) replace by Mickey's Once Upon a Christmastime Parade *'Mickey's Once Upon A Christmastime Parade' (2007 - present) replaced the previous party parade *'Disney's Enchanted Adventures Parade' (held during "Disney's Pirate and Princess Party") *'Walt Disney World Christmas Day Parade' held every year on Christmas Morning on the Disney-owned ABC-TV Adventureland Current attractions *'Swiss Family Treehouse' (1971 - present), a large tree with steps and walkways leading high up around it. Named for the family in the Disney movie "Swiss Family Robinson". *'Jungle Cruise' (1971 - present), a boat ride through jungle areas of the world, such as those found near the Amazon River or Asia, featuring Audio-Animatronic animals. *'Pirates of the Caribbean' (1973 - present), a dark ride on a boat through pirate scenes. Now added Captain Jack Sparrow. *'The Magic Carpets of ''Aladdin, a ride similar to Fantasyland's Dumbo ride, but with flying carpets instead of elephants. Also, in addition to moving up and down vertically, the carpets can also tip forwards and backwards. *Walt Disney's Enchanted Tiki Room was altered and re-opened as '''The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management) in 1998 but returned in 2011 after a small fire in the show building resulted in a refurbishment. Past attractions *'The Enchanted Tiki Room (Under New Management)' (1998 - 2011), a musical show featuring singing Audio-Animatronic birds. This older attraction has been updated to include The Lion King's Zazu and Aladdin's Iago. Closed after a fire in the show building resulted in a refurbishment. *'Shrunken Ned's Junior Jungle Boats', remote-controlled boats in a jungle environment. Frontierland Current attractions *'Splash Mountain' (1992), a log flume, based on the stories of Brer Rabbit and other characters from the Disney movie Song of the South, ending with a steep drop into the Briar Patch. *'Big Thunder Mountain Railroad', a steel roller coaster, designed to look like a runaway mining train. *'Tom Sawyer Island', a small island, reachable by raft, on which there are caves and a fort to explore. *'Country Bear Jamboree' , Animatronic bears sing classic country songs. *'Frontierland Shootin' Arcade' , Take aim at targets in this old west arcade. *'Walt Disney World Railroad - Frontierland Train Station', Ride around The Magic Kingdom on this railroad with stops in Main Street, U.S.A., Frontierland and Mickey's Toontown Fair. Past attractions *'Davy Crockett's Explorer Canoes' (1971 - 1994) Liberty Square Current attractions *'The Hall of Presidents', a show featuring an Audio-Animatronic version of every United States President *'Haunted Mansion', a dark ride through a haunted house. *'Liberty Square Riverboat', Travel through the Rivers of America on the Liberty Belle Riverboat. Past attractions *'Admiral Joe Fowler Riverboat' (1971 - 1980) *'Richard F. Irvine Riverboat' (1973 - 1996) (Renamed the Liberty Belle in 1996) *'Mike Fink Keel Boats' (1971 - 1997) Fantasyland Current attractions *'It's a Small World' is a dark ride through colorful stylized representations of many countries *'Peter Pan's Flight', a dark ride in a pirate ship flying over London and through scenes from Peter Pan. *'Mickey's PhilharMagic', a 3-D movie experience, starring Mickey and Donald *'Prince Charming Regal Carrousel', the oldest ride in the park, a carousel built in New Jersey, later moved to Walt Disney World. Its theme was updated to be based on the Disney movie Cinderella *'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh', a dark ride through scenes from the Winnie the Pooh stories *'Under the Sea - Journey of the Little Mermaid', an omni-mover type dark ride that retells the story of The Little Mermaid. Guests also have the chance to meet Ariel in her grotto here. *'Mad Tea Party', a ride in spinning teacups based on the disney movie Alice In Wonderland *'Cinderella Castle', walk through the icon of the park; contains mosaics telling the story of Cinderella *'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train', a roller coaster type ride that takes guests through the mines of the Seven Dwarfs. Past attractions *'20,000 Leagues Under the Sea: Submarine Voyage' (October 14, 1971 - October 14, 1994) *'Mr. Toad's Wild Ride' (October 1, 1971 - September 7, 1998), Replaced by The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *'Skyway to Tomorrowland' (1971 - 1999) * Fantasyland Theater: **'Mickey Mouse Revue' (October 1, 1971 - September 14, 1980), an animatronic showcase of famous Disney characters singing. The show was moved to Tokyo Disneyland **'Magic Journeys' (December 15, 1987 - December 1, 1993), a 3-D film looking at the world through the eyes of children. **'Legend of the Lion King' (July 8, 1994 - February 23, 2002), live stageshow featuring characters from the movie. *[[Snow White's Scary Adventures|'Snow White's Scary Adventures']]' '(October 1, 1971 - May 31, 2012) *'Pooh's Playful Spot '(2005 - 2010) Entertainment Castle Forecourt Stage: * Best of Disney (? - 1995) * Spirit of America (1987) * 15 Years of Magic (1986 - 1987) * Disneymania (August 1992 - August 2001): Join the Disney Characters and the Kids of the Kingdom in a musical salute to Disney's greatest hits. * Everyday's a Holiday (1990s - August 2001): Mickey, Minnie, and the gang, along with the Kids of the Kingdom, prove there's always something to celebrate at Walt Disney World. * Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (October 1, 2001 - February 23, 2005, Replaced by Cinderellabration) * Cinderellabration (May 5, 2005 - August 16, 2006) Princess coronation show that was part of the Happiest Celebration on Earth. * Dream Along with Mickey (September 30, 2006–2016) Stage show featuring the Disney characters who really talk with moving eyes and mouths. * Disney Villains Mix and Mingle (2007 - 2014) - This show is staged as part of Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party. It was renamed Disney Villians Mix and Mingle - Live on Stage in 2014 after a small revamp that eliminated the meet and greet part of the show. The show closed in 2014. * Mickeys Royal Friendship Fare (2016-Current) Stage show featuring characters from Princess and the frog, Tangeled and Frozen Storybook Circus Current attractions * The Barnstormer, a small steel roller coaster, designed to look like a plane in the barnstorming era. * Dumbo the Flying Elephant, relocated from Fantasyland in 2012 with a second side, one for Fastpass, one for Standby. * Walt Disney World Railroad - Storybook Circus Station, Ride around The Magic Kingdom on this railroad with stops in Main Street, U.S.A., and Frontierland. Past attractions * Mickey's Toontown Fair (1996 - 2011) - formerly known as Mickey's Birthdayland (1988 - 1990) and as Mickey's Starland (1990 - 1996). * A Disney Afternoon Avenue : The Disney Afternoon (1990 - 1996) A live stage show where characters, including Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales), Chip & Dale (Rescue Rangers), Baloo (Tale Spin), Darkwing Duck & Launchpad (Darkwing Duck), Goofy & Max (Goof Troop), and Bonkers (Bonkers), all from the Disney afternoon cartoon block performed. * Mickey's Country House, a walk-through attraction, a humorous house and garden for Mickey Mouse, with many items for children to play with. * Minnie's Country House, a walk-through attraction, a humorous house and garden for Minnie Mouse, with many items for children to play with. * Donald's Boat, a children's play area, shaped like a boat for Donald Duck, with many sources of water. * Toon Park, Kids can enjoy playing in this miniature playground * Judge's Tent, Meet Mickey here today! * Toontown Hall Of Fame, Meet classic Disney characters here today! Tomorrowland Current attractions * Tomorrowland Indy Speedway, a simulated racetrack with small gas-powered racecars. * Space Mountain, which includes 2 indoor roller coasters in the dark, themed to look like rockets traveling through space. * Astro Orbiter, a raised Dumbo-style ride in rocketships. * Tomorrowland Transit Authority PeopleMover (originally called the WEDway PeopleMover), a gentle people mover ride over Tomorrowland. * Walt Disney's Carousel of Progress, an audio-animatronic stage show about changing lifestyles, shown in a rotating building, which debuted at the 1964 New York World's Fair. Open seasonally, there is frequent speculation that this attraction is going to be closed and its sections moved to the Futureworld section of Epcot. * Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, a dark ride, based on Toy Story, with "laser guns" to shoot targets and score points. * Stitch's Great Escape, 'an attraction in which Stitch from ''Lilo & Stitch escapes from a prisoner teleportation tube and wreaks comical chaos throughout the audience. * '''Monsters, Inc. Laugh Floor, where characters from Disney/Pixar's Monsters, Inc. interact with guests via a video screen, telling jokes to increase Monstropolis's energy supply. * Tomorrowland Arcade Past attractions * Grand Prix Raceway (October 1, 1971 - 1994), Changed to "Tomorrowland Indy Speedyway" * WEDway PeopleMover (July 1, 1975 - 1994), Changed to "Tomorrowland Transit Authority" * Flight to the Moon (December 24, 1971 - April 15, 1975), Replaced by "Mission to Mars" * Mission to Mars (March 21, 1975 - November 2, 1992), Replaced by "ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter" * ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter (June 20, 1995 - October 12, 2003), Replaced by "Stitch's Great Escape" * Star Jets (November 28, 1974 - 1994), Changed to "Astro Orbiter" * Skyway to Fantasyland (1971 - 1999), Permanently closed * If You Had Wings (June 5, 1972 - June 1, 1987), Changed to "If You Could Fly" * If You Could Fly (June 6, 1987 - January 4, 1989), Replaced by "Delta Dreamflight" * Delta Dreamflight (June 23, 1989 - January 1, 1996), Became "Dreamflight" * Dreamflight (June 23, 1989 - December 31, 1995), Changed to "Take Flight" * Take Flight (January 1, 1996 - January 5, 1998), Replaced by "Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin" * Circle-Vision 360°. Featured the following films: ** America the Beautiful (Original: November 25, 1971 - March 15, 1974) (Revamped: March 15, 1975 - 1979) ** Magic Carpet 'Round the World (March 16, 1974 - March 14, 1975 & 1979 - January 9, 1984) ** American Journeys (September 15, 1984 - January 9, 1994) ** The Timekeeper (November 21, 1994 - February 26, 2006) Current Entertainment Rocket Tower Plaza Stage * 626 Dance Party (2010 - 2013) - A Dance Party with Stitch, Goofy, Pluto, and Chip & Dale. * #INCREDIBLESSuperDanceParty (2013 - Present) - Mr. Incredible, Elastagirl, and Frozone celebrate their latest victory over supervillians with this dance party. Past Entertainment Galaxy Palace Theater: * Disneymania! (1996 - 2001): Join the Disney Characters and the Kids of the Kingdom in a musical salute to Disney's greatest hits. * Disney World is Your World (October 2, 1981 - 1993): A stage show about the 10th anniversary of Walt Disney World * Galaxy Search (1993 - 1998) Interplanetary talent search starring Mickey, Goofy and the gang as well as a special guest performer. External Links * *Official Disney Site Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Theme parks Category:Walt Disney World Category:Walt Disney World Resort